


Purely Theoretical

by Percygranger



Series: All Femslash, All The Time [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Math, Studying, Totally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: Allison and Lydia...study
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Series: All Femslash, All The Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754929
Kudos: 17





	Purely Theoretical

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2014

“So the theorem only works if you plug in the variables-” Allison broke off as Lydia’s leg bumped hers, then wrapped around it. She squinted over at Lydia. “I thought we were studying.”

“And I told you,” Lydia grinned, rubbing their legs together slowly, “that studying is never just studying.” 

Allison laughed, “How could I forget?” She leaned over, bringing their faces close enough for a kiss. “So the theorem…”

Interspersing light kisses with words, Lydia replied, “only works...if you put...the variables...in the right order.” She trailed a hand up Allison’s thigh, quickly reaching the edge of her skirt. She toyed with it, fingers barely slipping under the fabric. 

Allison hummed and reciprocated, dragging the backs of her nails up Lydia’s arm. The pale skin broke out in goosebumps, and Allison couldn’t help but follow the path with her lips.

They ended up shucking clothes, sliding skirts up and shorts off. Shirts were quickly opened, bras pulled up or played through. They humped together, crotches grinding in a symphony of quiet gasps and low-voiced directions. 

Allison rolled on her side after, panting, pleasurable shocks still coming. 

“I will never forget this theorem again.” 

Lydia grinned, her lips a sly red curve. “I should hope not.”


End file.
